


教授的秘密和他7虫铁车700fo下半场之二

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	教授的秘密和他7虫铁车700fo下半场之二

    本梗来自journey一一铁倒追虫，师生AU ，天天叫小虫到办公室就为多看一眼，少年虫x教授铁，虫刚成年并考上大学，本文虫依然蜘蛛侠设定，铁神豪但非Iron Man。  
    Tony微笑着给Bell送去一个Wink，扳回Peter的脸。  
    “你居然还有心思想别的事情？”灵活的手指在男孩PC肌划圈后移，瞬间拉回了他的精神，Peter吓得夹紧双腿。   
    “是不是我对你太宽容了？”男人不容抗拒地强行分开他的双腿举高，手指划过PC肌被男孩伸手紧紧握住。  
   “Peter Parker，你给他第一次就算了，第二次也不给我吗⋯”男人说着说着眼睛又红起来，面目狰狞的哪有一丝绅士的样子？“你⋯每次在这里配的溶液，说起关于他的话题就莫名兴奋，不需要我帮忙也要寻找的素材，糊弄我的亲吻⋯是因为我傻得愿意帮你追男人吗？”  
    “你说手不能动，是被捆住了吗？被捆绑会更兴奋吗？”男人惊讶于男孩轻松被举高至上臂的柔韧，似乎这并不是他的极限。  
   “Wow～你居然这么柔软！”  
    男人控制不住吹了声口哨，引得原本缩起来的Bell忍不住又探出头去看。  
   “真的⋯那边有人一一”男孩瞬间挣脱了男人的钳制，就要走过来Bell这边。  
     Bell说不清自己是怎么想的，既紧张于会被抓出来，又期待被发现后直面两人。  
    难道我是个隐藏属性的变态？？？  
     “看来是我过于纵容你了。”抓起男孩的手腕，男人不容抗拒地扛起他走进里间再次甩上门。  
    Bell Fu！上天给了你这么好的机会，你说你怎么就没带手机呢？！哪怕go pro或ICD-TX650带着也好啊！  
    不行！不能放弃这千载难逢的良机！  
    不知道哪来的胆子，她蹑手蹑脚地往里间挪去。  
    “No，nonono⋯Mr Stark！”  
    听到Peter慌乱的声音，但这次真的看不到了。Bell安慰自己，就静静地听壁角吧！  
    一一  
     被放下的Peter感知身后的危险，一个闪身转到沙发侧面，回头看刚才是什么袭击。  
   “蛛丝发射器？！”Peter震惊地望向男人，“你为什么会做这个⋯”  
    “难道这不是你故意接近我的原因吗？”男人的表情灰败，“只是为了利用我⋯”  
   “不！不不不！我从没那么想！”男孩侧身躲过又一簇蛛丝，忙着解释。“您误会了！”  
    “误会？别装了！昨天分开前还说试着交往，晚上就上了别人的床⋯”男人抓狂地胡乱发射蛛丝蛛网，直到被男孩按倒依然没有停止陷入绝望的自怨自艾。  
    “我上了谁的床？您需要好好冷静一下！”Peter按住Tony的双手，强制他面对沙发，用蛛丝固定到沙发背上，乱踢的右腿粘在沙发上，长舒了一口气坐下来。  
   “放开我！”男人恼羞成怒，用力挣扎，“你这个小骗子⋯”  
     “我是个骗子？”Peter又想起来昨晚憋屈的春梦和额角撞出来的大包，“是，我不只骗了你，我还隐瞒了一些重要的事情没有告诉你⋯”  
    没告诉你⋯我想干却没完成⋯然后一直脑补到天亮的精彩下半场呢⋯  
    你哭喊挣扎被我侵犯的媚态⋯我的身体在沸腾一一  
    或许是时候改成现在进行时了，我亲爱的Mr.Stark⋯  
    “说！你最好现在就说一一否则两个小时后，你会知道错过了什么机⋯”男人用他诱人的红唇放出狠话。  
Bell听到声音，等她耳朵贴紧门转眼又没了。  
     Tony想不到此刻理智严重缺失的男孩看着他一开一合的嘴巴心里想的都是什么禁忌。  
    少年回神，反身扳过男人的下巴，凑上去就把小舌喂入他口中，强势地吸吮翻搅，激烈的让男人无从招架，鼻息粗重，甩着头欲摆脱突然发狂的男孩钳制。  
   Peter右手握住Tony自由的左脚踝，不顾他的挣扎，左手手指灵活地解开他的外套，松开他漂亮的领带，一颗颗解开衬衣的扣子，抚上他只在梦中见过的温暖诱人的肌肤。  
    “WTF！你想干什么？”男人的声音有些颤抖，似乎预感到事情正在脱离掌控，他用力踢蹬却没办法从男孩手中抽身。  
    “Shh⋯”Peter抽出Tony颈间丝质领带，手指微微用力捏他的腮，趁他张嘴将领带横上紧绑在脑后系牢，“现在您不需要说话。”  
    这可比梦境还刺激⋯我居然有机会随意摆布神坛上的Tony Stark！  
    他美丽的眼睛里只有我一个一一  
    顶着红透的脸，忍着擂鼓样的心跳，沿着那不算夸张的肌肉线条描画，雪白的指尖探入男人的裤腰，勾勒出里面下腹的轮廓，少年轻喘着慢腾腾却强势地为他解开裤腰的束缚，扯下笔挺的西裤，左腿完全露出，右边受制于蛛网挂在膝弯。  
    “你硬了。”男孩的声音骄傲又欣喜，他不知道自己雪白的手在金麦色的肌肤上滑过是怎样一番情色的视觉诱惑，引得男人口干舌燥，拼命咽口水，却又强忍住不看把头傲娇地甩开。  
    Peter拉开男人左踝，把身体斜倚过去，侧躺在沙发上注视着雄起的弧度。  
    男人轻薄的平角内裤手感一流，仅用手指已经满足不了男孩的渴望，手转移到臀部，他凑上去舔湿了男人腿根，在感受到那部位的抽搐后伸长舌头一点点进入右腿开口，触及涨硬的球状部分。  
    男人短促地哼了一声移开。  
    Peter也不纠结，用力抓住男人被同学们肖想了无数次的翘臀，灵活的小舌顺着腹股沟一点点舔过，经过贲起的根部他仔细舔弄了能够到的地方，其间因不小心纠扯到毛毛弄痛了男人，其他做为自己非常满意。  
    看他的表情⋯我的首秀很不错呢。  
     当然，还会更好。  
    用左手和牙齿顶着挣扎褪去男人的内裤，男孩用力在他踢动的左大腿内侧咬出一圈鲜红的牙印。  
    “我保证你再动就用那个把它和你的手捆在一起。”男孩舔着唇抬眼对上男人，似乎极为期待。  
    男人退缩了。脑补一下那场景他都拒绝，任男孩在他腰下流连，用唇舌掌控了他的核心，再也没有乱动。  
    瘦削的胯骨被Peter握在指间，Tony后仰着头，短发改变了方向，挺起的胸膛，充分暴露出来的喉结似乎在在都冲男孩发出邀请，诱他缓慢舔过，凶狠地咬上去，蛮横粗暴地进入，听男人哭喊求饶，无助地在怀里挣扎踢打⋯  
    Peter甩甩头，阻止自己变态下去，但仍然坐起来，舔去Tony因领带捆绑而顺嘴角流下的口水痕迹，经过喉结时终究忍不住轻咬了一下。  
    “我以前为什么都没发现⋯您这么性感诱人？”  
   胸膛上红果挺立，诱惑男孩用唇舌用牙齿含舔啃咬，反复揉弄，爱不释口。  
   男人喉中溢出呻吟，条件反射地想逃离却碍于双手被制，只好握拳对抗身体反应。  
    “我要吻遍你身体每一寸肌肤⋯”  
    唇舌随着话语下滑，到达腿间也没有停滞，沿着抖动的耻骨肌舔弄到PC肌，抬高男人的腿弯，直抵他梦想着进入的花园。  
   男孩的舌头似温柔无害的小动物，反复䑛弄撩拨着男人紧闭的穴口，感觉他的身体从颤抖而绷紧慢慢放松下来，抓住时机，小舌探入不再锁紧的小径，艰难地开拓。  
    男人喘息着低下头，迷离的眼神看到他想上的那个小东西把他无比柔韧的身体弯曲成不可思议的角度，举着自己的腿弯色气满满的进行侵占准备动作，他体温直线攀升。  
   难道⋯真的要献上⋯第一次？  
   “嗯⋯”  
    男人难以接受自己居然在少年温柔的舔弄中有了反应，前面傲人的男性透明的液体滴到男孩颈侧，打开的幽径内壁痒痒的，他不自觉地哼哼着抬腰配合小舌的动作，无声地催他加快频率。  
    Peter Parker前所未有的兴奋。  
    摸到自己脖子上的水质液体，他从男人胯下钻出来，用手指代替了之前的开发工作，看着那沉入欲海的脸含入他有如自己手腕粗细的前部。  
    他真的见不得男人受一丁点委屈。被别人语言攻击伤害不行，被自己怠慢更不可以。  
    前后都被伺候，男人挺动着腰臀自然地追逐着快感，但手指显然已经满足不了他，眼角沁出泪水，他扭动着臀部，无意中让手指触及到一点，整个身体都弹了起来，发出一声娇美的闷哼。  
   “是这里吗？”男孩抬头仰望着，重新用手指确认了位置，在男人蓦然加重的喘息和挣扎中抽出了手指。  
    突如其来的放开让男人绵软无力地倒向沙发，他半睁的泪眼看到男孩脱下裤子，暴露出发育成熟和脸完全不衬的凶器跃跃欲试。  
    我刚才吃它的时候⋯好像并没有这规模？  
    Peter坐下，把脑袋从Tony双臂间探出来笑着抚摸男人的臀尖，“Tony⋯我想要你。”  
   Tony⋯吗？男人的耳根烧起来了。  
    “你要我吗？”男孩用右手抚摸他的短发，在他耳边低语，“我的⋯第一次⋯”  
    力量瞬从男人身上抽离，他软软的任自己跨坐到男孩大腿上，前端磨到男孩精壮的小腹。  
    要⋯我当然想要⋯  
    “Tony，我爱你。”  
    双手分开男人的臀，蹭上自己硬挺的凶器，男孩犹豫地又问：“你确定⋯要我吗？”  
   男人直接坐了下去。  
    又热又紧的内壁绞得Peter差点成为最短寿的入侵者。他咬紧牙关顶着绝顶的快感坚持住，轻浅地托着男人的腰让他放松以适应自己。  
    几分钟后，男人主动加速，Peter这才放心更深地进入，确定他没有不适之后，立马顶向那让男人疯狂的所在。  
    “呃嗯一一”Tony像被子弹击中一样全身紧绷，电流一样的快感让他失控，随着男孩不间断地大力一次次撞击，他全身控制不住地颤抖，嘶吼从喉间冲出，泪水被撞飞在空气中四溅。  
    Peter品尝到了超出想象的美味，他知道自己上了瘾，再也不想不能放开这个一直供在脑海中的偶像。  
    感觉到男人不断收缩的内里和哭泣着战栗的身体，Peter握住男人的根部制止了他的射出前兆。  
    “唔唔⋯”男人咬紧领带一直摇头，第一次被插入就激烈到像要被顶穿前列腺，他不知道自己会有这样多的快感，身体要炸开， 眼前一片空白。  
   男孩生猛地再次加速，发现男人已经不受力，只是绷得紧紧的哭泣着任男孩的手指撑开臀肉，任凭那坚挺的凶器不断进击。  
    “没有⋯还差一点点⋯”男孩喘息着在男人好看的下巴到锁骨窝反复流连，“⋯那么想上你⋯非常想⋯再等等我⋯一起一一”  
    汹涌的高潮澎湃着吞没了两个人，男孩及时松开手任男人的体液弄湿了小腹，却没有控制住自己射进了男人的深处。  
    Tony完全瘫在Peter身上，胸膛快速起伏。他从没有经历过这样直接浓烈的快感，像经历了死亡与重生。  
    埋在体内的凶器射出后依然没有软掉，仍然顶弄着。男人现在整个内里全部敏感异常，他全身潮红，摇着头磨蹭小爱人的颈间呜呜叫着求他中止这甜蜜的折磨。  
    一心进击，从昨晚梦想折磨他了半夜的男孩哪里会轻易放过他，直到让他失去意识才恋恋不舍地结束了自己的处女⋯处男航。  
    小心翼翼地从男人双臂间钻出来，Peter看到Tony衣袖下的手腕被磨得红肿，他的心生疼，暗自埋怨只顾着自己快乐，却让最爱的人受伤。  
   亲吻着男人的额头和脸颊，男孩面色晦暗，似乎下决心做了某个决定，他注视着男人渐渐睁开，像注入了整个宇宙星空的美丽双眼，表情灰败。  
   “Mr.Stark，原谅我才发现自己那么爱你⋯”泪水沿白晳的脸颊流下，“我必须放你走⋯却卑劣地占有了你的身体⋯”  
    放开男人，Peter赤手掏向困住男人的蛛丝，仼血花在双手间飞溅，他却像没有痛觉一样笑得灿烂无比。  
男人活动了一下手腕解开领带，向他伸出双手，“先别管那些，要包扎伤口！”  
    “我不允许⋯我不允许别人得到你！”男孩没听到一样如法泡制扯开了男人左腿上的束缚，“可是⋯我不配拥有爱情拥有你！”  
“Kid？”男人伸手抚摸他低下的头，“让我看看，我们需要去医院。”  
  “ 你知道⋯其实我是个⋯怪物吗？”  
      男孩一脸的笑容变成绝望，把不久前还皮开肉绽的双手举到男人面前。  
   OMG！那双手上哪还有什么伤口。  
    Peter默默地盯着Tony震惊然后皱起的眉头，静静等着他的宣判。


End file.
